


Power

by LadyCizzle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I can, Did I mention slash, F/F, F/M, Gary Green Is All The Man We Need, LITERALLY, Love, M/M, Magic, Slash, Unexpected magic user, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: “It’s fine,” answered Gary as he cut on his face began to heal and the dizziness fade.  “I’m fine.” He smiled as he turned to John, assuming what was happening to him was the result of the warlock’s magic.    “John, how are you doing this?”“I’m not squire,” smiled Constantine proudly as watched the magic grow brighter.  “That magic.  That bloody, beautiful magic is coming from you.”
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful people!! This one-shot comes from the vaults of my broken laptop that was written before the season finale but never got around to being posted. It's Gary Green centric (because he is amazeballs) and Constagreen (I'm a slash fangirl, sue me). Not beta'd so if you find any mistakes you can let me know but there's a good (great) chance that I will not fix it. Well that's enough, go read. Enjoy (fingers crossed)

Gary groaned loudly as he looked at the destruction all around him. Debris from broken furniture were scattered across the floor, while pieces of the ceiling and light fixtures dangled dimly above them.  
Neron, still wearing Ray’s face, smiled gleefully as he looked around to see the mayhem he’d caused. “Isn’t it wonderful Gary. These so-called hero, legends lie broken at our feet. They thought they could defeat me, but they never had a chance. Doesn’t it feel good.”

“No, this is wrong,” whimpered Gary, shaking his head. “This is all wrong.”

“Why is it wrong?” Neron snapped as he walked over to Gary and yanked him up by his arm. Grabbing his chin, he forced the time agent to observe the fallen team. Nate and Zari lied unconscious on the floor while Charlie and Mick remained standing, powerless to stop the demon. Ava, on her knees, cradling Sarah in her lap while the assassin held her broken and bloody arm to her chest. “These people didn’t deserve your loyalty Gary. All you wanted was to do good, show them how valuable you were, and they treated you like the scum on the bottom of their shoes. They used you Gary and when you were no longer useful they cast you aside. You were nothing to them so why should they be something to you.”

“That’s not true Gary,” Ava hissed, pulling Sara closer.

“Isn’t it. I gave you power. I made you strong. I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted plus more.”

“He doesn’t care about you Gary. He’s just going to use you to get what he wants.”

“Like you. No, unlike you Miss. Sharpe I am a demon of my word. What will it be Gary? Ready to have the entire world at your feet.”

“Gary, don’t do it. You’re too good a person,” Gary heard John whimper. “You don’t want this.”

Neron turned them so they were facing Nora, who was magically bound to the wall and Constantine on his knees, head down. Gary winced sympathetically as John finally raised his head. His face bloody, covered in cuts and bruises. Gary watched as his ex-lover tried to stand but failed. 

“Quiet now John, the grown-ups are talking,” grinned Neron as he raised his hand and creating a fist, magically cutting off Constantine’s airway so he couldn’t breathe. “Now Gary, anything you want can and will be yours. All you have to do is ask.”

Gary remained silent as he looked around the room. It would be so easy to say yes. No longer would people walk over him or treat him unkind because he was different. He would be strong and feared. With one word he would know what it would like to be wanted, to feel appreciated. But at what cost. He could stand by and watch these people he considered friends die. Could he actually allow Neron to kill everyone, including Ava who he considered his best friend even if she treated him poorly sometimes. Or even John. 

“What’s it going to be Gary?”

“Stop it,” Gary replied, the words slipping from his lips in whisper. “Just stop it.”

Neron’s head snapped forward, the grin falling from his face as he glared at the time agent. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said stop it,” Gary said again, his voice louder as he looked up at the demon. “I’m sorry but I can’t let you hurt the people I care about any longer. I won’t let you hurt them.”

“Oh Gary I had such high hopes for you,” chastised Neron as he reached out and grabbed Gary by the throat, lifting him up over his head. “But I should have known that you would be too weak to say yes. I guess you’re just as pathetic as the rest of them,” he shrugged before throwing Gary across the room. He laughed as the time agent’s body hit the wall before crumbling to the floor. 

Pain radiated throughout his entire body as he pulled himself up off the floor. He could feel warm trickling down the side of his face. “I’m not afraid of you,” he replied defiantly, taking a unsteady step forward. 

Neron laughed again and with another wave of his hand Gary hit the wall again. “That statement’s either really sweet or really idiotic,” he chuckled as he conjured flames in the palm of both hands. “I can’t tell. Doesn’t matter. If you won’t join me then you can die along with them. In fact, I’m going to kill you first, so they can watch.”

This time Gary didn’t even try to stand. ‘I’m sorry,’ his silent apology to the team as Gary closed his eyes and waited for the flames to hit their target, but they never came. Slowly, the time agent opened his eyes only to discover a gold bubble surrounding him. 

“That’s not possible,” hissed Neron, throwing more flames at Gary only to have them bounce off the shield. 

Gary stared in awe at the magic. He turned to see everyone in the room staring at him and the magic surrounding him amazement. He knew they too were wondering what was happening and why. With trepidation, he raised his hand and touched the shield. Gary gasped loudly as a sudden surge of energy soared through his body.

“Gary-“ shouted Ava fearfully at the sound of Gary’s gasp. 

“It’s fine,” answered Gary as he cut on his face began to heal and the dizziness fade. “I’m fine.” He smiled as he turned to John, assuming what was happening to him was the result of the warlock’s magic. “John, how are you doing this?”

“I’m not squire,” smiled Constantine proudly as watched the magic grow brighter. “That magic. That bloody, beautiful magic is coming from you.”

“Me,” Gary whispered in disbelief as his fingers continued to glide across the magic. 

“No, you’re lying!” Neron yelled as he turned to the warlock. “He doesn’t have magic.”

“He didn’t,” Constantine continued to grin cheekily before he turned to Neron. “But he does now.”

This shield surrounded Gary’s entire body as he finally stood, the pain he was once feeling completely alleviated. “I’m not a loser,” Gary snapped and suddenly the dangling lights began to flicker. He took a step forward, raising his hand as he did so. “I’m not a doormat.” 

This time is Neron who found himself unable to breath as Gary came closer. Once again, the conjured fire he summoned recoiled off the magic protecting the time agent. “How is this possible?” the demon struggled to ask. 

“I’m not your follower,” yelled Gary angrily and he and the team watched as Neron’s body soared across the room before crashing painfully to the floor. 

Nora, finally free, moved away the wall and limped next to John, watching in awe as Neron’s body was lifted from the floor. Gold ropes unexpectedly appeared from the wall and wrapped themselves around Ray’s wrists and ankles. 

“And I will not let you destroy my home,” Gary hissed as the ropes pulled and Ray’s body became bound to the wall. 

“Kill me and Ray dies too, or have you forgotten,” Neron laughed, as he struggled against the binds with no result.

“After everything you’ve done killing you would be too easy. Now John.”

Before Neron could react, John stood behind him and placed his hands-on Ray’s head. As John recited the ancient text, Ray’s eyes turned black as his body began to convulse. Nora, finally free, joined Constantine with the exorcism, holding Ray’s head while Constantine pulled a wooden box out of his pocket and opened it. Neron screamed as Ray’s body jerked forward. Suddenly a stream of black smoke erupted from the scientist’s mouth and into the wooden box in Constantine’s hand.  
The box glowed, the runes activating as the demon soul filled the box. Once the spell complete, the lid snapped shut before glowing once more. The binds holding Ray disappeared and the scientist’s body crumbled to the floor, Nora by his side. 

“His soul is trapped in here now forever,” Constantine sighed happily, running his hand along the top of the box. “He can never get free and it’s all thanks to you Gary.”

Gary immediately began shaking his head. “No, all of this was my fault,” he whimpered softly. “You guys almost died because of me.”

“Gary that’s not true.”

“Yes it is,” Gary snapped bitterly, running his fingers through his hair before tugging the strands. “I betrayed my agency…the team….you all because I felt alone.”

Constantine grabbed Gary's hands, forcing the other man to turn around and face him. Holding them tightly against chest with one hand, he used the other to cup Gary's face. “We've all done things we aren't proud of,” he stated as he stared into Gary's eyes, wiping the agent's tears as they fell. There isn't one person in this room that hasn't done something they regret, that they wish they can take back. Doesn’t make you a bad person Gary, it makes you human.”

“But-”

“No buts about it,” added Sara, gently patting him on the shoulder as best she good with her good. “You did good Agent Green, real good.”

Gary smiled at the captain before turning his attention to Ava who was standing next to Sara. His mind instantly went to all the terrible things he had said and done to her while siding Neron. He knew that out of everyone he had hurt her the most and deep down she would never forgive him for his actions. Still, he stood firm as he awaited the harsh words and punishment about to be directed towards him. “Director Sharpe.” However, he wasn’t prepared for the blond to throw her arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. 

“You idiot.”

“Director Sharpe,” he replied slightly confused as she continued to hold him.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” she hissed before finally letting him, only to punch him in the shoulder.

Gary rubbed his shoulder and let out a strangled his of his own. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” barked Ava as she pulled himself another hug. “Look Gary I know sometimes I can be a bitch to you and I take you for granted but the truth is you’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you,” she said, regret laced in her voice. “I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like you were worthless or that you didn’t matter because you do, so freaking much.”

“Thank you. You’re my friend too and I really am sorry, about everything.”

“I forgive you, just promise me that you’ll talk to me next time.”

“I will, I promise.”

The group watched the pair break apart again, wide smiles on their faces. “So,” began Ray who was now standing with help of both Nora and Nate, “Now that Neron is gone what’s next?”

“Well first I’m going to find the darkest, most warded hole I can and chuck this in so that this demonic bastard will never see the light of day again,” Constantine replied. “Then, who knows.” As he said those words, he threw Gary a wink and watched jubilantly as Gary began to blush fervently. 

“I’m just glad all of this is over,” grinned Zari, clapping her hands together. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“Screw sleep, what I need is a drink,” Charlie smirked and left the room before anybody could object.

“I’m with her,” grunted Mick as he followed her out of the room. 

“While you all are doing…something Gary and I need to return to the bureau and hopefully everything back to normal,” replied Ava, nodding towards her agent.

The smile slipped from his face. “Yeah about that,” he stated softly. “I don’t think I’m going back to the time bureau.”

“Gary I’m sure once we explain everything the other agents- “

“It’s not about the other agents, it’s about me,” admitted Gary, shaking his head. “I realize that I have so really deep, unresolved issues that I need to work through before I can go back to work.”

“Gary I already said I forgive you.”

“I know,” he smiled happily. “But Neron was able to sway me to his side because I didn’t think I was good enough,” he said finally honest with himself. “The only way to keep that from happening ever again is to heal myself from within. I think it’s time to focus on me.”

To hear Gary talk about leaving sadden Ava but deep down she knew it was the right decision for him. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and gave it a gently squeeze. “I understand, and I completely accept your decision,” she said, her voice quaking with sadness. “But just so we’re clear you always have a place at the Time Bureau and your position will be waiting for you when you return.”

“Or if you want to leave that stuffy old office behind there’s a place for you on the Waverider,” smirked Sara, causing Ava to glare at her. “What,” she shrugged nonchalantly at her girlfriend. “He has some sweet magic moves now that would definitely come in hand on missions.”

“That’s right,” grinned Gary and with a snap of his fingers his hands began to glow. “I have magic,” he exclaimed excitedly. “I have magic. Why do I have magic?” were his next words as the glow faded away.

“I told you I saw potential in you love.”

“I thought you said that to get me to sleep with you,” Gary replied bashfully.

“I did, doesn’t mean I wasn’t being truthful. Some people are born with magical properties that remain dormant until they’re hit by a catalyst and become active.”

“English,” pleaded Zari, turning to Ray for a more thorough explanation.

“Think of the Gary’s magic as being a dead car battery and Neron’s as a pair of jumper cables,” explained Ray happily.

“Oh,” Nora replied. “That makes sense…kind of.” Still somewhat confused by the comparison, she walked over to Gary and gave the agent a hug which was happily return. “You did great.”

“I only almost destroyed the world, but you know,” Gary replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“You wouldn’t be the first,” chuckled Nora as she pointed at herself playfully. “But if I can get a second chance then so can you. Plus, I’m here if you ever need help controlling your new-found powers.”

“I think Constantine has that covered,” snickered Sara when she saw Constantine give Nora a piercing glare. Nora rolled her eyes at the warlock but continued to smile at Gary. 

Gary followed Sara’s line of sight and immediately blushed at the intense gaze Constantine was now directed at him. “Right,” the agent replied, clapping his hands together nervously, turning his gaze away from John and the rest of team. “I should probably go.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Nate curiously.

“Sleep, maybe watch Lord of the Rings,” he shrugged.

“Which one?”

“Um…all of them. Or, you know I might take a vacation,” Gary stated excitedly. “I've never taken a vacation before. I could go to London, visit all the Doctor Who sites.”

“That sounds great Gary.”

“Thanks Ava. Do you think you could open a doorway to my apartment?”

“Sure.”

The agent director did as asked and soon a portal was opened to Gary's living room. With one final wave, Gary stepped through and the portal.

*********

True to his word three weeks later Gary found himself in London on the first vacation since he was a child. He had spent the morning in bed, relishing in a full English breakfast, before he hopped aboard a double-decker tour bus to sight see across the bustling city. After the tour he decided to visit a pub recommended by the tour guide and see if they really did have the best food in the city.  


As soon as he was seated, he was handed a menu and asked if he wanted anything to drink while he read over the menu. He was just about to respond when he heard a voice from across the table of the booth he was sitting in.

“He’ll have a pint.”

Gary dropped the menu and looked up to see Constantine sitting across from him. While he had mentioned taking a vacation, the only person who knew of his location was Ava. It was common knowledge that his ex-boss and the warlock didn’t particularly like each other, so it was safe to assume that the information needed came from Sara. “John what are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” smirked Constantine. “I came here for you.”

“Is something wrong?” asked Gary, his body wrought with panic at the thought of the team being in danger once again. 

“No, nothing like that,” Constantine quickly replied. “It’s just…I care about you a lot Gary and I’m sorry for how I made you feel.”

“John it’s alright-” began Gary but was immediately interrupted.

“No, it’s not,” growled Constantine, a scowl on his face. “I was a bloody bastard to you and you know it. You deserve better, so much better and if I was a good man I would walk away from you Gary Green and let you find someone who deserves you. But I can’t,” he admitted honestly. “I want this, with you, and I will do whatever it takes to be the man that you deserve. Can we start over? I promise you won’t regret it squire.”

“So do you still want that pint mate?”

“Make that two pints of beer and a whiskey chaser and you can call it date,” grinned Gary as he repeated the words John said to him when they first met. Without hesitation, he reached over and grabbed John’s hand and held it in his own.

“So, room for one more on this journey of self-discovery slash vacation of yours?”

“Why, you interested in joining me?”

“Very much so.”

“What do you say we skip the pub and instead go back to my hotel and order room service?”

“Sounds like a plan squire.”

“Awesome,” squealed Gary as he pulled out of his wallet and placed some money on the table. “I’m happy you’re here John. Do you want to know why?”

“'Cause you love me.”

“Well there is that, smirked Gary happily. “But now I can buy twice as much stuff at the Doctor Who Shop and Museum tomorrow because you’ll be there to help me carry it. You’ll come with, right?” asked Gary someone apprehensively.  


Letting out a playful sigh, Constantine threw an arm around Gary’s shoulder’s and pulled him close as the pair left the pub completely content. “Like I said squire, sounds like a plan,” he grinned.

Gary turned, wearing a grin of his own as he pressed a quick kiss to John’s forehead and locked their hands together. “Yeah it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my fic and if you did don't be ashamed to let me know or drop me a kudos. Much love and appreciation and who know, maybe I'll be back with more.


End file.
